Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 7 - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is part seven of Paper Thomas (2001) for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Thomas: Mario (Both the main heroes) - Radar Overseer Hank (Jorge Loquendo V1) * Stanley: Luigi (Both nice to Thomas and Mario) - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) * Percy: Yoshi (Both the youngest, both well-mannered, and both green) - Radar Overseer Scotty (+5) (Juan Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rosie: Birdo (Both pink) - Radar Overseer Abby (+5) (Esperanza Loquendo V1) (+10) * Emily: Princess Peach (Both the main females) - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (Francisca Loquendo V1) * Molly: Princess Daisy (Both girlfriends to Stanley and Luigi) - Microsoft Mary (Carmen Loquendo V1) * Stepney: Toad (Both grateful) - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Duck: Wario (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-10) * Devious Diesel: Waluigi (Both partners to Duck and Wario) - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Diesel 10: Bowser Koopa - Microsoft Sam (Javier TextAloud) * Skarloey: Baby Mario - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Peter Sam: Baby Luigi - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rheneas: Baby Yoshi - Radar Overseer Sidney (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) (+10) * Mavis: Baby Princess Peach - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Lady: Baby Princess Daisy - Microsoft Mary (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Sir Handel: Toadsworth (Both wise) - Robosoft 1 (Roberto Loquendo V1) (+10) * Duncan: Bowser Jr. (Both worse) - Microsoft Sam (+10) (Julio Speakonia) (+10) * Troublesome Trucks: Goombas and Koopa Troopas - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Murdoch: Donkey Kong (Both strong) - Microsoft Sam (-10) (Juan Loquendo V1) * Whiff: Diddy Kong - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Linus: Goombario - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+5) * Toyland Express: Kooper - Robosoft 3 (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tracy: Bombette - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rustee Rails: Parakarry - Robosoft 2 (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Tillie: Lady Bow - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Bahia Train: Watt - Microsoft Mary (+5) (Leonor Loquendo V2) (+5) * Georgia: Sushie - Microsoft Mary (Soledad Loquendo V2) * Casey Jr: Lakilester - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tootle, Harry Hogwarts, Montana, Toots, Zephie, Blue, Huey, Ivor, Pete, Farnsworth, Doc, City of Truro, Flying Scotsman, Mallard, Stirling No. 1, Green Arrow, and Rusty (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"): The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Johnny: The Train - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) * and more Transcript * (As Thomas, Linus, and Toyland Express arrives at the Truck Bro Fortress, he walks up to the front gate, but gets stopped when he sees the Truck Bros come out) * Truck Bros: Whoa! Thomas! What the--?! Oh, we're in a world of hurt! Thomas's already here! I'd better tell the leader! Help me! (flee and head back in, scared. Thomas climbs up to the top with Edward's eight freight cars and caboose) * Troublesome Trucks: That engine is here somewhere. Negative. This sector's clean. (Thomas grabs the key and throws the freight cars into the sea and unlocks the door with the key he had from the freight cars, who had sunk) * Truck Bros: We know that Thomas is down here somewhere. (Toyland Express sneaks through the bars and grabs the keys for Thomas) What was that?! (the cars look around and see nothing) Oh, it's nothing. Just seeing things. * Timothy Q. Mouse: Surprise! (the Truck Bros gasp and flee in fear when Toyland Express grabs the Power Bounce badge for Thomas, who lets Toyland Express grab another key, when the four heroes pass through the hallway, and defeat more freight cars for a switch to push to head down the stairs. Thomas races along a pathway to grab a key and goes back up the stairs where he was with his three friends. THOMAS CONTINUES THROUGH THE FORTRESS, NOT SEEING TRUCK BROS PREPARE HIS TRAP] * Truck Bros: OK! This is perfect...I think. Whoa! Looks like Thomas's here! AWAY FALLS FOR THE TRAP AND FALLS INTO THE DUNGEON. THE TRUCK BROS COME BACK Bah ha ha ha ha! Loser! Serves you right! You fell for it! HITS THE FLOOR OF THE DUNGEON TO MEET A GIRL TUGBOAT * Tracy: Oh, what was that? Where did that fall from? Oh... I wondered what just fell, but...aren't you...Thomas? I never in a million years thought I'd meet such a famous guy in a place like this. ...Who, me? My name's Tracy. In case you hadn't noticed, I'm a female tugboat. Hello, Thomas. Remember me? * Thomas: That's great! Let's go. (the little blue engine, Speedy, the mouse, the elephant, and tugboat are off again. Emily lights a match on a bomb, that was placed on the ground, that Thomas made and took out, before there is a huge explosion, that leaves a hole in the wall for the five heroes to escape through. Pictures of Thomas, Linus, Toyland Express, and Tracy are shown. The heroes are about to escape) * Troublesome Trucks: What's all that noise?! What's going on?! It's those five heroes, who have escaped! Get them! (the freight cars try to hit Thomas, but are no match for his brilliant Jedi skills, as he shoots them down with both his pistol guns, that he reloaded. The five heroes get out of Jail in no time) Category:UbiSoftFan94